Naomi Hisakawa
General Information ☯'Personality' Naomi was always a little introverted, but after thousands of years of accumulated hardship, she is now little more than a worn-out husk of her former self. All the feeling and life has been sucked out of her, leaving a girl who never smiles, never laughs, never cries, never gets angry, but instead remains completely stoic at all times, barely reacting to anything around her. When she does act, she responds like one in a dream, moving slowly and speaking quietly, and using only as many words or actions as necessary. This is in no small part due to her nature as a Hourai immortal, which, by making her immune to all possible threats to her existence, has caused her to become distant and detached from the world. Not only that, but because she is so old, all the attractions of the world have long since lost their luster for her. Meanwhile, she refuses to allow herself to seek refuge in other people, since she knows that they will always leave her someday, and she's convinced herself that she would rather live with the pain of loneliness than deal with the grief of separation - again. As much as she tries to stay away from people, though, she is kind by nature, so she can't stop herself from trying to use her abilities to help others. In fact, due to her immortality, she values herself so little that she will do literally anything to help someone in need, since she can't be hurt or killed permanently, so she has no reason not to. Of course, even when she's helping someone, she remains as distant as ever, but her movements are gentle and her words soft, reflecting a motherly side to her. In truth, beneath her subdued exterior, there is a sweet, caring girl who wants desperately to be free, but all those thousands of years have long since trapped her beneath their crushing weight, so it will take more than a little digging to make that girl show herself again. ☯'Appearance' As a goddess, Naomi's true form is that of a disembodied spirit, but when she takes on human form, she typically appears as a teenage girl with extremely pale skin, hair, and eyes, giving her an appearance almost reminiscent of that of a ghost. She is very small overall, standing no more than five feet (1.5 m) tall and weighing less than 100 pounds (45 kg), and her hair is waist-length and slightly wavy. Her most common outfit consists of nothing more than a simple white dress, which is sleeveless and comes down to her knees. Her body and clothes give off a faint bluish glow at all times, which is barely noticeable during the day, but at night or in other dark environments becomes much more prominent. Since she is a goddess, she can change her form at will, but doing so does take some effort, so most of the time she sticks with her preferred humanoid appearance. ☯'Theme Songs' * Florian Bur - My World (Regular) Backstory Naomi was once an ordinary human, born under a different name long ago, before the dawn of human civilization. The daughter of a hunter-gatherer tribe, she was out in the forest gathering fruit one day, when she was attacked by a band of men from another tribe, who stole the food she'd gathered and left her for dead. As she lay dying, a goddess of healing happened to pass by and, taking pity on her, she healed her injuries. Also lying there, however, was one of her attackers, who had been accidentally wounded during the struggle and left behind by his companions, and Naomi asked the goddess to heal him as well. This puzzled the goddess, but she did so, and it also impressed her enough that she saw fit to bless Naomi with knowledge of healing. Upon returning to her tribe, Naomi was met with amazement at her newfound medical skill, and her people soon began revering her as a divine figure in her own right, eventually resulting in her gaining mystical powers of her own. Eventually she passed away, but thanks to the strength of the faith in her, she was transformed into a goddess, like the one who had saved her, and she continued to watch over her people in a slightly more distant way. Then, some thousands of years later, she fell in love. He was a normal human, but they married anyway, and, for a while, they were happy. But eventually, he began to grow old, and as the years passed, Naomi became more and more terrified of losing him. At last she decided to set out in search of the goddess who had helped her long ago, in the hope that maybe she could help her again. Leaving an aspect of herself behind to care for her husband, she set out on her journey, and after several years of searching, she finally did find the goddess. She asked her for her help, and the goddess told her that she had an elixir that could make a person immortal, but she warned that this immortality would be far beyond even what Naomi already had as a goddess. Naomi said that she would rather live for eternity than let her husband die, so the goddess gave Naomi two samples of the elixir, which she took and then set off back toward her home, where her husband waited. On her way back, however, she was attacked by bandits, and because faith in her had waned during her journey, she found herself unable to fight them off. Out of desperation, Naomi drank one of the elixirs and hid the other one, but during the ensuing struggle, the second elixir was destroyed. Heartbroken, Naomi turned back to ask the goddess for another, but before she could get there her husband passed away from old age. Overcome with despair, Naomi abandoned her home and her people, becoming a wandering goddess who traveled the Earth aimlessly, healing whomever she encountered wherever she went. During the thousands of years since then, she has continued to wander, taking countless names and identities in just as many places. Most recently, she has found her way into Gensokyo, where she remains to this day, still wandering and searching for a purpose in her purposeless life. Story ☯'A Moonlit Meeting' () ☯'Rising Moon' () Relationships ☯'Eirin Yagokoro' The two do not seem to recognize one another, but there may be a connection between the two of them somewhere in the distant past. ☯'Helonalêvan ni Tuuyeluk' Naomi and Helai met soon after he arrived in Gensokyo from Kaminan, and the two gradually developed a romantic relationship. As of Fountain of Memories, Naomi is now living with Helai in his newly-built shrine to Libulan. Abilities ☯'Ability to Heal Any Ailment' Naomi has the ability to heal any wound or illness, no matter how serious it might be. The only things she cannot cure are death and age, but aside from those, she can cure any physical ailment within seconds, up to and including missing limbs, genetic diseases, and even some psychological disorders, as long as there is some physical component to them. However, more serious injuries and illnesses take a slightly longer amount of time to heal, and though Naomi can heal people within a certain distance - around three meters, or ten feet - she requires direct contact for best results. Her power has no effect on the undead. In spell card duels, she does not use this ability, since duels are supposed to be harmless anyway, but she does make use of a separate, if similar, ability to transfer her own spiritual energy to others. ☯'Divine Abilities' Besides her healing powers, Naomi also has all the powers of a typical goddess, including superhuman strength and toughness, even beyond those of most youkai, and the ability to split her soul and inhabit multiple bodies at the same time. She can technically create a body for herself anywhere and anytime she wants, but the more she has at once, the greater the drain on her power, unless she incarnates herself through a shrine or priest dedicated to her. All bodies she might conjure are functionally identical to one another, but they all draw from the same pool of energy, meaning that they run out of power faster the more of them she has. She can also inhabit inanimate objects or the bodies of others, or if she chooses she can even become a disembodied spirit, but whenever she does not have a body of her own, she has limited awareness except when she is being actively called upon, so she'll be unable to do much of her own accord. While she has all these abilities, though, due to a lack of faith, she is much weaker than the average god or goddess, so she uses her divine powers very sparingly. ☯'Hourai Immortality' Additionally, as one who has consumed the Hourai Elixir, she is completely, utterly immortal; destroying her body wouldn't kill her anyway, since she is a goddess, but even that will simply result in her body regenerating instantly. All bodies she uses benefit from this effect, though she can still dismiss them herself. Not only that, but the elixir also prevents her from fading away due to a lack of faith, maintaining her at a minimal level of power in order to guarantee her continued survival, no matter what. Because of this, she usually doesn't even bother trying to gather faith, as she doesn't need it to survive like most other gods do. Danmaku She shoots white orbs as her regular danmaku. Her attack patterns tend to be very simple, since she does not fight very often, and in general she tends to be more defensive than offensive. Most of her spell cards revolve around either protecting herself or supporting others. Spell Cards ☯'Spell Cards' ☯'Combination Cards' Trivia * Since she is so old, she's picked up a lot of skills over the years, among them cooking, sewing, painting, singing, and playing various musical instruments. She is also decently fond of reading when she can, though there is very little she can read that will entertain her anymore. * She is based on a character from an original-setting RP, who shares her appearance, personality, and healing capabilities. The original character's name was Natalie Winters. Gallery Naomi Hisakawa Full.png Naomi Hisakawa Swimsuit.png Naomi Hisakawa2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females